Tamaki's Task
by SuouTamakiLover
Summary: Haruhi asks Tamaki to do her a favor. Sometimes, she actually wishes she was a guy. Being a girl sucks; period.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Ouran High School Host Club… cries**

**Yeah… I got bored again, lol.**

* * *

"Oh…god…" Haruhi said frantically.

No one was home! Usually, that would be a good thing; she could get things done. But not now! She has run out! Her father was at the bar, and she didn't know his cell phone number, or the number of the bar.

Thank god the cell phone Hikaru and Koaru gave her was in her pocket. Wait…she couldn't call one of the host club guys! HOW HUMILIATING! Mei…she must call Mei…

Wait.

She doesn't know Mei's number, either.

"Kuso…" the 16-year-old sighed.

She couldn't call Hikaru or Koaru…they would never let her forget it.

Not Kyouya…oh _god_ not Kyouya.

Honey and Mori….nope, didn't know their numbers.

Damn, only one other number she knew…

Haruhi sighed and typed in the number of the host club king.

* * *

Tamaki was busy playing with Antoinette when his cell phone rang. He checked the ID.

_HARUHI!_

Haruhi never called him! OH WHAT A JOYOUS MOMENT THIS WAS!

…wait…

…must not show enthusiasm.

Tamaki took in a huge breath and answered the phone.

"HARUHI, ARE YOU OKAY? ARE YOU DEAD? DADDY'S HERE!"

Oh yeah, _smooth._

"_Sempai," _Haruhi said from the other line, _"I'm obviously not dead, I'm talking to you…"_

Tamaki's mouth opened into an 'o' shape.

"_I…need you to do something for me –" _

"WHAT IS IT—"

"—_it's important,"_ she cut Tamaki off, _"please?"_

Tamaki's brows furrowed, and he actually was kind of hurt. Haruhi knew he'd do anything she'd ask.

"What is it?" he asked in a more serious tone, though he was still giddy at the fact that Haruhi called him.

"_I…"_ Thank god he couldn't see her blush, _"need you to get something for me…at the store…"_

Tamaki was extremely excited, "A COMMONER STORE?!?"

Haruhi sighed, but smiled a bit, _"If you must…"_

"That's great Haruhi! Now, tell daddy what you want at the store!"

On the other end, Haruhi was blushing madly. It wasn't even the fact that she was asking Tamaki to do this for her; it was the fact that she trusted him and not the others.

…wow…

…she was dumb.

"_I…I need…"_

"Yesssssss?!"

* * *

Tamaki was overjoyed. Off the commoner store he goes!

"OI, DRIVER!" he yelled, rudely, which made Shima roll her eyes, "get the car ready!"

"Yes sir!" the driver replied as he dashed, that's right, dashed; away.

Tamaki was excited as he raced to the limo.

He was getting tampons for Haruhi!

* * *

"Wow…" Haruhi said to herself, "why do I feel like I've made the biggest mistake in life?"

* * *

"Wow…" Tamaki said as he approached the commoner store, "'Lawton's'… sugoi!"

He strolled in the room.

"Excuse me," he said aloud, "I am looking for some tampons, can any one direct me towards them?"

A lady in a Lawton's vest came over.

"Can I help you, sir?"

Tamaki flipped his hair as if her were in the host club.

"Why yes, princess, I am looking for some tampons."

The lady seemed suprised, but charmed.

"Um, what brand…?" she hesitated to ask.

Tamaki hadn't _thought_ of that!

He quickly dialed Haruhi's number.

She picked up after one ring.

"_Sempai…could you hurry up?" _Haruhi asked, but her tone was gentle.

"Oh, my daughter, I am trying! But I need to know what brand you seek!" Tamaki said dramatically.

Haruhi was embarrassed.

"_I…"_ She tried to talk.

"Here," the lady said and took the phone from Tamaki. "What do you need, honey?"

The lady nodded as Haruhi told her.

"Okay, I'll get your boyfriend to bring it over."

Haruhi and Tamaki blushed in unison.

"SHE'S N-NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!" Tamaki yelled.

Haruhi, hearing this, said: _"…y-yeah!" _

The lady rolled her eyes and handed the phone back to Tamaki. "Whatever,"

Tamaki said a quick 'good-bye' to Haruhi and hung up.

He bought the tampons and rushed out the door.

"I swear, kids these days…" the lady mumbled to herself.

* * *

Tamaki burst open the door to Haruhi's apartment.

"Haruhi?" he asked.

"…in here, sempai…" was her reply.

Tamaki now stood outside the bathroom door.

"Ano…" he said.

Haruhi appeared in the doorway.

She snatched the box out of his hands, though she was blushing, and slammed the door.

Tamaki frowned and sat on the couch.

Haruhi appeared moments later.

"A-ano… arigatou, sempai…" she said awkwardly.

Tamaki engulfed her in a hug.

"You are most welcome, daughter!" he exclaimed.

Haruhi smiled and led him to the doorway.

"That was nice of you to get those for me, sempai, but I think it would be wise for you to leave before my dad gets home."

Tamaki's eyes widened. "R-right…"

He kissed her forehead and smiled.

"Ja ne, Haruhi!" he said as he walked out the door.

Haruhi put her hand on the place he had just kissed and blushed furiously. And it was only then she realized that toilet paper would have sufficed until she got to the drug store….

_...damn…_

**Owari**

* * *

…**lol… please review!!!! ONEGAI!!!**


End file.
